Her unknown love
by Harrybond
Summary: Draco swiched sides for her but only Potter knows. He decices to fight for her, to bad Weasley is already her boyfriend. Not to worry what Draco wants he gets. Maybe she will love him back. Read and find out... Rated M for future chapters.


She sat alone in the Heads common room. One of the few times that she had it all to herself. Harnione was lost in thought about her troubles with the Head Boy, non other than Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had said it would bring about house unity, but so far they had made a bigger wedge. She knew that Malfoy had faught for the light side but he refused to talk about it. It bothered her to no end that she couldn't find out why that was. She knew that he was hidding something big, even his house mates had drifted away. Now that he had the extra free time Malfoy had started to pick on her a lot more.

Most of the fights were petty really, but they were in front of students. She had found it odd that he had yet to drop the "M" word. Still most of their fights started because he picked on her friends, well only on Ron. He left Harry alone, unless Harry steped in to help, which didn't occur that often. Harry had just told her to let things go and ignore them. That Malfoy would stop eventually, she someow doubted that would ever happen. Ron on the other hand had gotten detention for hexing Malfoy on several ocationg.

Somehow she had to focus on the good things that happened to her this year. Ron had become her boyfriend, and she could not be happier. Well at least she belived she was happy, right? Although she felt like she was missing something in her life but for now it eluded her. Maybe getting rid of Malfoy was it. All this thinking about Malfoy made her snap back into reality, and really think about the good things she had, like well her family for one. She also had the Weasley's, and Harry. He always had her back, no matter the problem, especially after Ron had abandon them in fourth year.

Hermione had a wonderful idea on how to rid her self of a certain Head Boy. She would have to make it a good show because they have already been warned several times that if they did'nt improve their attitudes they would be replaced. She could not allow that to happen, because of some lazy, selfish, inconsiderate jerk. She had a plan, and tomorrow no matter what that git did she was gong to remain calmed and collected. Her furture depended on this. If anyone got replaced it would be him, end of story because she would be a perfect Head Girl.

Hermione was walking to her room just in time too. Malfoy had just walked into the common room and he looked ready to blow. She would deal with him in the morning right now she was in need of sleep. She got into bed and had the same dream she had been having for a week now. In the dream she was walking to the altar but it wasn't Ron at the end, it always ened as she got near.

He walked into the common room just in time to see her leave. Good thing too, because he had a bad day and a fight with her would have made it worse. Everyone thinks he is still that heartless bastard, well he is but not as much now. Some good came out of this War, and a new look on life was what he got. To bad no one would belive them if he told them.

After the War his life was turned upside down. He had helped the light side, but only Potter knew the extent of his treason. You see he didn't just betrayed the Dark Lord, no he betryaed his own _Father_. He had no problem with what he did he was just trying to protect the one he loved. To bad she didn't see him like that. She almost sidn't see him at all. Yes, he did have a heart contrary to popular belief. The reason he didn't talk about it was because he had also promised Potter that he would help aslong as no one else ever knew his reason. Needles to say Potter agreed on the spot, and now he was the last Malfoy.

His Mother was killed by the Dark Lord, or so everyone thinks. In truth it had been his _Father_, before he had been captured. Later as he tried to escape and the Aurors fired multiple stunners. His Heart gave way, and he died before he could face charges. He still belived he got off easy unlike his Mother. She had be tortured for hours. No one should go through that, he hated himself for not helping in time to save her.

He had decided to come back to Hogwarts for his last year. He didn't feel up to taking in full charge of the Malfoy accounts. Most of the accounts had been taken by the Ministry as compensation for the damage his _Father_ had done as a follower of the Dark Lord. The main accounts were still vast and at the moment he only over saw a small portion of them. After he left school he would take full control, his future was pretty much set. Well, almost set, now he just needed someone to love him.

The Slitherin's had pulled away, they were aware of his trason. Most had parents who ened up in Askaban. Some blamed him, others secretly thanked me. He had saved them from a long bigoted life. They still pulled away afraid to look like traitors themselves. Blaide was the only one that talked to him anymore. His family had stayed nutrual during the entire thing. He understood his reasons for doing what he did. Well he knew about his Mother, not about Her. He didn't blame him at all, and that made their friendship stronger.

Everything had worked out the way he had wanted, right? The one thing that bothered him was Potter, he knew the entire truth. Therefore he always got these pitty looks from him. He was tired of being unhappy, he had donr the right thing during the War. His happy ending was due, and he knew that without her her would be unhappy the rest of his life. She was his future, maybe Potter could see that and now he had made a decision, he was going to get what his heart longed for the most. It was a long shot, but he had to try. Christmas was coming up in a week, and he had the perfect plan to getbher before then. Merlin help him, he was going to get his girl. He was going to make Hermione Granger his, at any cost. To bad she was now dating that stupid weasley. No matter he was the better choice and he was going to prove it.

He was tired now, tomorrow he would finalize all the details. Right now his body and mind needed rest. Maybe he would even ask Potter for help. After all he was a reformed Slitherin, how could Potter refuse him. Well maybe the fact that he was Granger's best friend. Oh and lets not forget she was with the Weasel. Not that the Weasel was much of a boyfriend. He had seen her pull away from the Weasel when he had tried to kiss her. Okay now had a headache from all this thinking of them toghether.

He walked into his room and changed into his night clothes, hoping agains all hope this would work. He was glad for a moment that he was the last Malfoy, can you see what his _Father_ would say if he saw him now. Showing his feelings was not what a Malfoy did. He laid in bed thinking about Granger kissing him. Not knowing in the other room she was thinking about him too.

She woke up early, much more than usual her dream had eluded her again. no matter there was always tonight. After all this was a special day, today she would start to rid herself of that annoying Head Boy. She dressed in her school robes and walked out the Head's common room. She was going to enjoy a lovely breakfast with Harry and Ron. Her plan was simple, no matter what Malfoy said or did today she was to remain calm. She would answer only with small and polite responces. How hard could this be? She was the smartest witch of her generation after all. She could do this.

She walked into the Great Hall, it was still rather empty. She took her usual spot and served herself. The Gryffindor table was next to the Slitherin one this year. Harry had long since made the decision to sit facing them, never to give the Slitherin's their backs. They would probably get hexed in a heart beat. Not by everyone, some she had notice had moved past all the bigoted thinking. Especiallynow that their parents were in Azkaban or dead. They didn't have to fallow so many rules, some became head of house like Malfoy. Even Malfoy seemed some what changed, to bad he was still acting like an evil little git.

She had just started to eat when she saw Malfoy walk in to the Great Hall. Like always he sat at the end of the table, with only Blaise for company. Their eyes met and, did he just smile at her? A real smile, she had never seen him do that before. "Was he ill this morning?" She asked herself. She didn't have time to contemplate this as Ron, and Harry sat next to her. Ron tried to give her a morning kiss, but she pulled away. She made a swallowing motion, and apologized. telling him she had food in her mouth. Wait why did she lie to him just now? She really need to think about their relationship. His frown dissapeared but didn't try again. She had noticed the hurt in his eyes. Harry had also noticed but said nothing. After they had finish breakfast the three of them walked out the Great Hall.

On their way to Potions Malfoy had stoped her. Harry and Ron looked ready to strike, well just Ron really. She was about to push past him to keep walking when he had said, "Hello Granger, wonderful morning isn't it?". She has missed half of it because she was focused on his smile. Why was he still smilling, and at her? She asked herself.

"Grenger, I said wonderful morning." Repeted Malfoy.

She was still tring to figure him out, so she only nooded. Thinking about her plan, she said "Yes, its lovely right?" She could see he was a little taken back by her response. Probably thiking she would blow him off, or worse. The smile on his face then got bigger. Walking away he replied "Yes, it really is now." Something was wrong and she was giong to have to figure it out. At the moment she had class so this would have to wait. The few students who had stoped hoping to see a fight walked away dissapionted.

She then notice a very mad Ron being held back by a somewhat amused Harry. When he realized she was looking at him he pretended to look elsewhere. Why was everyone acting strange this morning? Turning back to Ron, she told him to let it go. Malfoy was probably ill, or something. He would be the usual git later or tomorrow. Still pissed off he yanked her by the wrist and continued walking to Potions. She hated being treated like a pocession. Why was he acting like this? would this always happen when other guys said hello.

She wanted to pull her hand away he was hurting her, but before she could they had arived in class. Did he think just because they were going out she would be submissive to him. Didn't he remember she was muggle-born, she liked her independence. Well she was going to have to talk to him about this. She was her own woman, not some girl like Lavender, who like to be told what to do. She had always belived she could do anything she set her mind to, and she had proven her self many times before. Now she was really starting to rethink her relationship. Did he expect her to be a stay at home mom with 7 kids, like Mrs. Weasley. No offence but that was not what she wanted to do she could have a family and still work. Her mother had proven just how it was done in the Muggle world. Her future husband had to understand that.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and she had missed supper. The trip to the Librarytook longer than she had planned, and she was worn out. She needed sleep badly, the talk with Ron would have to wait. Walking back to the Head's common room she wondered what Malfoy was up to. Wait, why was she even thinking about him? Maybe because he had been really nice to her that morning, well at least more than her own boyfriend. He had been her shadow all day, even getting mad at Neville for asking to borrow her notes. Well maybe it was the fact that Neville had put his hand on her shoulder. It didn't matter Neville was a friend and Ron was over reacting, alot.

She made it back to the common room, luckly she didn't have rounds today. When she walked in she saw him. Malfoy was there on the floor in front of the fire working on his homework. He really was handsome when he relaxed, he should do it more often. Whoa where did that come from? Why was she thinking about him like that? It was then she realized he was watching her intensely. She started blushing oh Merlin , calm your self Hermione. He hates you, remember? Tomorrow he would be back to his usual behavior. Right?

"Goodnight Malfoy" the words came out her mouth before she had realized. His first response was that smile again. She started walking away before she made a bigger fool of herself. When she heard the words that made her heart jump. "Goodnight, Hermione" Replied Malfoy with a sincerity that made her feel something. But why exacly she didn't know. Maybe it was the way he had said it either way she needed to leave the room, NOW. She nooded her head and almost ran to her room.

She needed to find out what Malfoy was playing at by being nice to her. Did he come up with the same paln as her? No, he had been nice to her in private. Maybe that was part of the plan to make her doubt his sincerity. Then she would keep arguing and she would get replaced. Getting into bed she came to the conclussion that if they both continued to act like this neither would get replaced. That also happend to be what she was working on, so she would continue to be nice. That smile was wonderful she liked that it was directed only at her,why she didn't know. It just made her feel strange, nothing like that happened with Ron. Why is Malfoy acting diffrent? She let that thought drift her off to sleep. Never realizing he had used her first name.

Dreco's day had gone just a little better than hers. When he made it to breakfast she was already there. He had noticed the fact that she didn't seem to want to kiss the weasle, he didn't blame her who would? he had decided to make his first move before Potions, and possably in front of Potter, and Weasley. He knew it might have backed fired but to his wonderful luck she had been nice to him too. After he had said good morning to Hermione his day couldn't get any better. She had actually surprised him with her responce. He didn't think she had realized that she had smiled back.

Well that happiness was short lived, when Hermione walked into Potions. She was being Yanked into the classroon by a very red and mad Weasley. Draco had wanted to Avada the Weasle there and then. The only thing that stoped him was the fact that he would end up in Azkaban. Therefore never getting his Hermione. He did notice she was mad as well, probably because of how he had treated her. It had taken all his will power not to hex that stupid wanna boyfriend of hers.

Snape had taken his half finished potion and given him detention. He just could not pay attention to the potion when Hermione kept rubbing her wrist, which had bruised already. Merlin help him he was in deep and he just wanted to take care of her. He was going to get that Weasle back, he wasn't a Slitherin for nothing. No one hurt the woman he loved and got away with it. They might suspect him, but they would have no proof. He was Head boy after all, and needed to set a good example for the fellow students.

He had keept his didtance after that, hoping to be able to keep himself out of Azkaban. He even had to hide in an alcove to not be seen. He was a Malfoy he shouldn't need to hide, but he knew he had to. His blood would boil everytime he saw them together, Weasley even snaped at Longbottom. He had only needed notes but, he had touched her schoulder. Draco was not upset at that, he knew Longbottom just a friend. Weasley on the other hand was way to overprotective of her, he could tell she didn't like it. Weasley had keept close to Hermione all day, he was basically her shadow. After he could take no more he decided to spend the rest of the day in the Great Lake. He had missed dinner but one of the perks of being a Head was their own stocked kitchen.

He had made it back before her, ate some food and started on his potions essay. He knew he had to make it good to help his grade after todays Potion class. He was almost done when she walked in. She was giving him a strange look, almost as if realizing something for the first time. She snaped out of it when she realized he had been looking at her. She was beautiful, Merlin he was once again glad he was the last Malfoy. For now he could be with her, if she let him. "Of course she will". He thought. We are perfect for each other.

She had said goodnight to him. He had smiled at her he had notice a small blush. He had been polite back and said goodnoght as well. Never once realizing her had called her Hermione insted of Granger. He sat there and stared at her door, was she asleep already. She had look ready to pass out, her work load was just as heavy as his so he understood. Something else had caught his attention, that stupid bruise Weasley had given her. The planing had to begin in the morning. He couldn't let it go.

He put away his paper and walked into his room. He did not miss his old common room or bedroom. Especially now that his own House had turned their backs on him. Stupid fools, they hadn't realized he still had most of his money. Soon he would also have back his standing in society thanks to Hermione, not his reason for taking her way from Weasly. It sure would help, she would be treated like a queen. Not some housewife, he knew she would want to work and he had no problem. As long as she was happy he would give her whatever she wanted, plus more. Look at him acting all sappy, things sure changed in the last two years.

He got into bed, still thinking about her. He hoped that she would accept him soon. He was going to talk to Potter tomorrow, and smooth over some details. Potter had to see she was not happy with Weasley. Right? How could he not, they were toghether all the time. Tomorrow was looking to be a good day. He fell asleep and dreamed about her in his arms, making love to her.

Tomorrow would indeed be a good day for some.


End file.
